


They didn't lie

by dannercone



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Soulmates, also highschool au as well, angst if you squint and lookupside down, arnold and nabba are mentioned, arnold is someone we need to appreciate more, but its there, come to me and ill write all fluff, dont worry its good, helping all your sad hearts with fluff, i also love mckinley, i will be the gentle parent, im a sucker for soulmate au's, just read a sad fic? read this one. youll feel better, like i said there is so much angst in this fandom, uganada never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: "Everybody said finding out your soulmate was “A magical, soul warming experience.”For Kevin it was more of a “why do I have red hair,” and waking up in a panic at not being in the right body on his birthday."Based on the tumblr prompt"Soulmate AU where they switch bodies on their birthday."(I love Mcpricely and this is my second work so please don't yell at me if its bad.)





	They didn't lie

Everybody said finding out your soulmate was “A magical, soul warming experience.”

For Kevin it was more of a “why do I have red hair,” and waking up in a panic at not being in the right body on his birthday.

The morning of his 18th birthday went a little like this.:

Tuesday, June 12th. The last day of school. Kevins birthday.

The piercing noise of his alarm rung around the room. Kevin groaned and rolled over to his front, and smushed his face into the pillow. He yelled quietly into the cushion. Kevin slowly got out of bed, the last day of school being his only motivation to get out of his bed. He looked longingly into the blankets, but rolled his eyes and still got up. He walked into the closet and picked out a simple blue button up, and black jeans. He dragged his feet in front of the mirror and slowly brought his gaze up to his face. 

“Huh?”  
Kevin said, immediately waking up from his sleep-like trance. He rubbed his eyes and stepped closer towards the mirror. He gasped loudly and ran his hands through the red hair on top of his head.   
“What. The. Fuck.” Kevin whispered.   
He stared into the piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He looked at his face with a raised eyebrow and a look of pure shock painted over his pale face. Freckles covered his cheeks and nose like stars, and a slight shade of red crawled up his neck. He turned around in front of the mirror, still keeping a sharp gaze on the reflection. He checked out his body and tilted his head in amazement. Kevin stumbled back from the mirror and sat down on his bed, glancing at the clock. 

My 18th birthday, and I look like a completely different person than I did yesterday. He thought. 

Kevins mom yelled at him from downstairs. She told him to hurry the heck up and get your butt to school. Kevin brought a hand to his head, scratching it in confusion. Then the thought hit him, the tale that his friends ranted about when they were young. 

“On your eighteenth birthday, you switch bodies with your soulmate!” Kevin could still remember the stars dancing in their eyes when they talked about their soulmates. Kevin shook his head to rid the thoughts clouding his rational thinking.   
“But, i'm still a boy?” Kevin said aloud. He quickly got up from the bed and grabbed a beanie and sunglasses, hoping to cover his noticeably different features. He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs. 

“Thanks mom!” He said quickly while running past her and through the door. He head her ask about his soulmate, but he pretended to not hear it and keep walking.   
He almost tripped on his untied shoes as he walked into the school halls, the sunglasses that covered his drastically different eyes proved to be a challenge. Everything was dark and he stumbled to find his locker, and his best friend. 

After finally getting to his locker, he saw Arnold standing by it, looking concerned on why Kevin was so late. Kevin relaxed when he saw the familiar face of Arnold staring back at him. 

“Arnold! Bathroom. NOW.” Kevin said, not even bothering to open his locker before grabbing arnold's arm and dragging him to the bathroom no one used. As soon as the coast was clear, Kevin ripped off his sunglasses and beanie and stared Arnold in the eye. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?” Kevin shouted at a very confused looking Arnold.   
The chubby teenager looked at Kevin for a few silent moments, tracing his body and face with his deep brown eyes. 

“Dude,” He said, after a few minutes of deafening silence, “What. The. Shit” He said.   
That's exactly what I thought, PLEASE HELP ME!” Kevin said, grabbing Arnolds shoulders and shaking them vigorously. 

Arnold just stood there,   
“This is your soulmate dude.” He spoke softly.   
“Well yeah no shit, but you've noticed there is zero boobs on my chest. HE'S A BOY ARN!” Kevin shouted, in a blind panic. 

The shorter teen just stared into Kevin's bright blue eyes. “He's pretty freaking cute though Kev, you gotta admit.”

“Yeah, he is isn't he..” Kevin said, walking over to the dirty bathroom mirrors and putting a hand to his slender cheekbone. 

“So, are you gay?” Arnold said, following Kevins steps and placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. 

“I don’t know pal.” Kevin said, looking down at his friend. Kevin sighed and picked up his sunglasses and beanie and placing them on carefully again. “I feel kinda bad covering this hair though, it's so vibrant and cool bro.” Kevin said, grimacing when the hat went overtop of his hair. 

“It is, c’mon we gotta head to science.” Arnold exclaimed, handing Kevin his backpack. Kevin shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

\--------------------

“Thank FUCK school is over, my eyes are going to be permanently damaged after wearing these glasses all day.” Kevin groaned, taking off his hat and glasses, putting his feet up on a park bench and taking a long sip of his slurpee. Arnold nodded silently and did the same, his glasses falling askew on his face. Kevin brought his phone up to his face, looking at himself in the camera. He sighed and closed his phone, letting it fall to the ground beside him. He checked if it had any cracks immediately after though. 

“Arnold, your soulmate is that girl right?” Kevin asked, moving his head to look at Arnold beside him. Arnold nodded, and kevin could see the small smile tugging up on his lips. Even kevin was impressed that Arnold could land such a catch. She was beautiful. With dark skin and long locks of hair in tight curls just ending at her shoulders. Kevin couldn’t find himself being jealous though, after seeing what his soulmate looked like. He admired his red hair, so different yet beautiful in every way. Kevin could see himself getting lost in the oceans he as for eyes. Kevin sighed again and looked back up to the sky.

Kevin closed his eyes after a while, listening to Arnold talk about the new movie he had watched recently. Kevin chuckled softly at his friend's enthusiasm. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what he looked like. 

After a few hours of just chilling in the picnic area of the school, Kevin got a call from his Mom, telling him to come home right now for dinner. Kevin replied, saying he’d be home in an hour. Kevin said a quick goodbye to Arnold and made his way home. Though he made a quick stop to the local little forest area by his house. Kevin always loved this little hideout, it was silent, and not many people went here He figured it was because of the rumour about people being murdered there or something. Kevin couldn’t care less though. 

He opened his backpack and sat down by the trunk of the tree, and began to sketch area around him. His sketchbook was filled with drawings of trees and birds. Kevin smiled contently and put on his beanie once again. He got lost in the drawing, and the sunset set up a perfect night in the trees. 

Kevin looked up to see the tree he was drawing, only to find a boy, about kevin's age, reading a book against the tree ten feet away from him. At first kevin was annoyed, wondering why this person could have gone on the opposite side of this land, instead of being so close to him. Then, kevin could hear slight sniffling, and sobbing coming from the boy. He immediately became concerned and shut his notebook. Kevin got up and brushed the pine needles from his pants, slowly walking over to the small figure at the base of the tree. 

Kevin cleared his throat loudly, to alert his presence. He had already put his sunglasses on. Mostly to hide his identity from the stranger, because what if they were a serial killer or something. The stranger stiffened and closed his book. He rubbed his nose with his black jacket and pulled his hood up over his head more. 

“Uh, are you ok?” Kevin asked, initiating the conversation. The boy on the ground shook his head no and crossed his arms over his knees and started to cry more. Kevin looked at him in shock and worry, instincts kicking in, and he sat down beside the stranger. The unknown boy looked the other way and slowly calmed down after having kevin's presence beside him. This felt,,, right for some reason. Kevin asked him what was wrong.

“I'm sorry if this is TMI, but my..” THe stranger paused, catching his breath. “My soulmate is a boy.” He said flatly. “My parents weren't very happy. Nether where the rest of my school. He continued. 

Kevin shook his head in understanding. “My soulmate is a boy too, except no one knows yet.. I mean, except for you and my best friend, so feel special.” Kein smiled smally, which elicited a laugh from the small boy beside him. “But, I say, focus on the good parts of your soulmate, why don't you tell me about him?” Kevin suggested sitting cross legged in front of the boy, whose hood covered his face. 

“Oh ok um ok.” He stuttered, “Well, he was really, really nice brown hair. Like, its impressive.” Kevin could hear the smile in his voice. Kevin found himself smiling as well. “Also his brown eyes are so pretty, I can’t even call them brown. I would say, hazelnut-honey-almond-cream-espresso coloured.” He said. Smiling more now. Kevin had heard that about his eyes before, mostly from desperate girls trying to impress him, but this boy seemed a lot more sincere than those needy girls.  
“He also has a really nice body. Like, excuse my language but he’s damn fine.” The teen let out a small giggle. Kevin chuckled at the adorable laugh. 

“D’wanna see him? You can’t have him though, he is linked to me. Oh yeah my name is Connor by the way.” Connor smiled. Kevin smiled.

“The name is Kevin.” He said, “And yes, I would love too.” Kevins head ran through possible outcomes looks of the mystery man. Connor slowly took off his hood and the tension could be cut by a knife. When he finally he took his hood off, Kevin's breath caught in his throat.

Thats. Him. 

Thats Kevin Price. 

He was staring at himself. 

Kevin coughed and was frozen in shock. 

“He’s pretty good looking, I didn't know what to say either.” Connor said, giggling. Kevin rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he saw this right. 

“No it's not that-” Kevin managed to choke out. 

“What? Then what is it.” Connor said, hands on his hips. 

“I think it’ll be better if I just show you.” Kevin coughed. His shaky hands reached up to take off his glasses that blocked his eyes. He took off his glasses and hat, staring at Connor's reaction. Connor brought a hand to his- I mean Kevin's (?) mouth. 

‘This is what you actually, look like,am I right?” Kevin said, slowly.

Connor could only nod.

They sat in silence for longer than kevin could have hoped. Just staring at eachother. 

A small ‘Holy shit’ escaped Connor's mouth.

“I now.” Kevin said, reaching his hand up to touch connors hair, his own hair. It was so strange to see yourself on somebody else. Connor brought his hand to touch kevins face. They sat in the park, just staring at eachother. Kevin grabbed Connor's hands and stood up, bringing him up with him. 

“Say no if you want, but in all the movies, they say kissing your soulmate is supposed to be like, a really cool thing so ifyoudontwanttoothatsfinejustthoughtmaybe-” Kevin said, speeding up the end. Connor laughed and grabbed Kevins face.   
“I’m just gonna tell you, it's gonna be weird kissing yourself.” Kevin smirked and put his hand on the small of connor's back, tilting his head to the right and leaning in, closing his eyes. 

And they kissed.

Kevin smiled and so did connor, they were as close to each other as they could be. Kevin broke the iss first and stared at connor, only to find blue eyes staring back at him. They had switched again, back into their own respected bodies. Kevin smiled as he ran a hand over his face and hair. Connor laughed and clapped happily.

“Now I can admire your body without it being weird, y’know, being romantically attracted to yourself.” Connor winked and kevin laughed, leaning in for another kiss which Conor gratefully reciprocated. They both giggled into the kiss, ending up just hugging instead, which was just as nice. They stood in the park for god knows how long, and Kevin just leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, and they stood, hugging in the middle of the park. 

Kevin got into major trouble when he got home though, being 2 hours late to a dinner party with his family did not end up going well for him. But since it was his birthday, they just made him skip dessert. Which Kevin was fine with, he got more time face-timing Connor up in his room. They both just smiled and told stories about their reactions when they first got up and saw themselves in the mirror that morning. Kevin fell asleep with Connor on the phone. Kevin slept with a smile on his face. Ending up with the longest facetime call he had ever had.

Everybody said finding out your soulmate was “A magical, soul warming experience.”

They didn't lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please please please excuse the rushed ending, im super tired and i was ready to get the story over with. also please excuse any grammatical errors and weird wording in parts, i hate editing so i spend little to no time on that. 
> 
> Also please comment of you would like maybe a Connor POV on this? or nah. I want to give my boy Mckinley some parts but its up to you guys,
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked it!


End file.
